Angels in Japan follow up substories: His jealous heart
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: Written for a head canon request by Mayce for a Soryu Oh jealousy story. Hope you like it! Please leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have requests/ suggestions/ ideas.


His Jealous Heart

For Mayce:

A Soryu Oh X Angel jealousy story!

Angel strode out of the Interpol headquarters, her mind running faster than a race car as she considered the new case she'd just been given charge of. It was a small one: nothing she couldn't nip up in a day. There had apparently been a bit of a scuffle during another mission and a very important suspect and witness- Jiao Goh- had escaped. Now Angel had been sent to "clear up the mess"- i.e. kill him. She had intently studied the case and received the details of where and when he'd last been seen from her colleagues. Then she'd quickly done a bit of research, using the extensive Interpol resources, and after a few calls, located his current whereabouts. By the time she'd traced him back to the seedy nightclub he'd been haunting, evening had fallen.

Angel had changed out of her normal sophisticated, simple attire into a sexy little number, more appropriate for the task of luring in her hapless prey. Dressed in a slinky, black strapless dress, which she'd paired with a sinful pair of black heels, she stepped into the club, her keen eyes scanning it for her target.

_There._

Spotting him by the bar, she slowly made her way over and sat down, a few seats away from him, pretending to stare forlornly into the writhing crowd of sweaty, grinding dancers. As she'd expected, it was a matter of moments before a low voice called out to her:

'Hey there, pretty lady. You all by yourself? Let me buy you a drink.' She turned to face Jiao, pretending to notice him for the first time as she raked him over with her gaze. He was dressed in a formal, dark suit, an expensive watch and gold chain indicating his wealth. However, despite how well off he looked, Angel noticed the tell-tale signs of the struggle he'd been through for the past week or two. There was unshaved stubble lining his jaw and his eyes were ringed red from sleepless nights and his expensively tailored suit was un-ironed and had a few stains. Angel smiled shyly at him, accepting his offer of a drink. She smiled and chatted with him for an hour or so, her body language gradually becoming more open and inviting, as she skilfully seduced her prey.

'How about we go over to my place, which is just a little way from here?' She asked suggestively, placing a manicured hand on his arm. As she'd expected, the sleazebag looked thrilled but, as she watched, the look of happiness on his face turning into fear. Angel frowned. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?

'Y-Your boyfriend's that guy, with all the muscles?' He stuttered, his drunken stupor clearing a little bit due to his fear.

'What?-' Angel turned around, eyes widening as she saw Soryu glaring at Jiao, hate and anger darkening his expressive grey eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'What the hell are you doing dressed like that then?' Jiao asked wildly, gesturing at her ample cleavage, which showed provocatively through the tight fitting, low cut dress. She sighed as she realised subtlety would have to go to hell as Jiao began to scramble away from them. Before the drunken man could even get off the chair, Angel swiftly conjured a syringe out of a hidden pocket in her dress and jabbed it in his thigh, causing him to scream out in pain. As people began to turn and look, she ducked her head and swiftly wove through the crowd heading towards the exit, eager to get away before the trouble started. As the poison began to do its work, she could hear the consternation rising in the crowd behind her as Jiao collapsed, frothing at the mouth. Suddenly an arm gripped her tightly and pulled her out of an inconspicuous back exit, which she hadn't noticed before. Soryu dragged her in silence back to his car, almost shoving her inside before getting in himself and slamming the door shut. Angel's heart began to beat faster as she watched him warily, slightly afraid of this new, terrifying temper. He refused to say a word to her and as the car sped away to Tres Spades, she knew she was in huge trouble. Thinking it was wiser to keep her mouth shut, she looked down at her hands, rubbing her arm where it was sore from Soryu's tight grip earlier.

Soryu frowned as she rubbed her arm, noticing a slight bruising where his fingers had gripped her.

'Did I hurt you?' He asked in a low voice, his anger subsiding a little at the idea that he might have unwittingly caused her pain.

'I-It's nothing.' She said, refusing to meet his eyes. Ignoring her protests, he took her arm and inspected it. Faint blue bruises were beginning to bloom on her soft skin and despite herself, she winced a little as his fingers probed the tender skin. He looked at her with pain in his eyes. He hated himself for hurting her. He loved her so much, but when he'd seen her with that other man, the way she offered herself provocatively to him, something in Soryu had snapped. Consumed by an unjustifiably intense jealousy, he'd left the clients he'd been meeting with and stormed across the club to confront her. The fact that she'd killed him hadn't made much difference to his anger. She was his and only his. Only he was allowed to look at her like that or touch her. That man had been slobbering over his property and if she hadn't killed him, he certainly would have.

'Soryu,' She said softly, causing him to look up from his inspection of her bruises. 'I'm sorry. It was just a job- nothing more.'

However, Soryu's cold veneer snapped back into place and he drew away from her, glad when the car finally pulled up outside Tres Spades. Without a word to her, he strode into the hotel, leaving her to follow slowly behind with a weary sigh.

Soryu brusquely stormed through the executive lounge, to his suite, causing everyone else to jump as he slammed the door to his suite shut. Angel dejectedly stepped into the lounge, watching Soryu go with a sad look on her face.

'Trouble in paradise?' Baba quipped, holding out a glass of wine to her. She took it gratefully.

'He's gone mad. I think he might be _jealous_.' She said incredulously.

'If I had the pleasure of the company of a woman who looked like _that,_ I would invest my energy into something a little more enjoyable than being angry.' Baba winked flirtatiously at her, gesturing at the skimpy outfit she was wearing.

'Careful he might hear you!' Ota warned, coming up to join them.

'Seriously, sweetheart, what _are_ you wearing?' Mamoru asked, staring at her provocative, but undeniably sexy attire. Despite himself, he gave her a thorough raking with his eyes. '_Damn kid looks sexy' _he admitted to himself with surprise. Even Eisuke was staring at her. Suddenly feeling a little self conscious she tugged at the hem of the short dress and offered by way of an explanation:

'I had a job.'

'What kind of a job, aside from prostitution, gets you to dress like _that_?' Eisuke asked in wonder.

'Hey! It's not that bad!' She snapped defensively.

'People dress a little more conservatively here, than in England.' Eisuke reminded her.

'Oh, right. Forgot about that.' Draining her glass, she set it down on the table. 'Well, I guess I'd better go after him.' She said nervously, hesitating a little before heading back towards her suite. As she let herself into their suite, Angel could hear the shower running. Pushing all thoughts of a damp, naked Soryu out of her mind, she took off her painful heels and let her hair out of the tight bun she'd held it up in, settling down to wait for her boyfriend. Hopefully the hot shower would have cooled him off a bit.

A few minutes later Soryu came out of the shower, dressed only in a loose pair of trousers, his damp hair dripping onto his bare muscular shoulders. Angel's breath caught a little at the sight of him. He was so unbelievably gorgeous. She still couldn't believe he'd fallen for her, of all people. There was no way she was going to fuck this up, especially over someone as insignificant as Jiao Goh. He looked at her, the initial cold anger replaced by a softer expression, though she could still see the hurt in his eyes. She hesitantly reached for his hands and, when he did not pull away, she came closer, her hand gripping his tightly as she looked up earnestly at him.

'Soryu, I'm so sorry. It was just a job. I had to kill the man, for god's sake. I wasn't going to cheat on you.'

'Really?' He asked coldly, raising an eyebrow, 'It sure looked like you were doing a lot more than just trying to kill him. I've had a lot of people try to kill me; none of them were as kind as you are to your victims, though. Do you sleep with all your targets before you murder them?' Angel's jaw clenched with anger. It was taking all her restraint not to slap him. Thoroughly offended, she responded with an icy politeness:

'I'm truly, _terribly_ sorry, that you are riddled with the gross misconception that I am nothing more than a common whore. Perhaps it would be better if you invested your relationship efforts with a more conservative, obedient girl of your own race. Goodbye, Mr Oh.' She said in English, turning to leave.

Soryu was taken aback by the hurt in her expression as she turned away, too late, in an attempt to hide the hot tears that were beginning to spill over. Realising he'd crossed a line with that comment, he pulled her into his arms, easily overpowering her. His heart broke a little when he felt the wetness of her tears against his bare chest.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' He apologized profusely; terrified at the thought that Angel might leave him. He'd never survive without her. 'I don't know what came over me. I've never been so jealous before. Of course, I trust you. I'd trust you with my life. It's just that when I saw that man looking at you like that and the seductive way you were flirting with him, I-I couldn't help myself. You're mine. I own you and you belong to me.' He squeezed her tighter as if to prove his point. She laughed at his fierce protectiveness and tenderly wiped away the tears, his hand caressing her face.

'Seductive?'

'Don't tell me that you are completely oblivious to how ravishing you look in that outfit. It's sinful.' He growled in her ear, one hand gripping the back of her thigh, hoisting her up as he pressed her against the wall. He began to press hungry, tickling kisses along the slender arch of her neck. She giggled a little until he looked up at her, with a dangerously lustful look in his dark grey eyes. She'd been naughty and now it was time to face the punishment!

'You're mine.' He growled, kissing her passionately to claim her.

'I gave myself wholly over to you a very long time ago, Soryu. And I swear by my life, that that's never going to change.' She said gravely as she ran her hand through his damp hair, relishing the feel of his black locks under her fingers. Holding him tightly she first pressed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, before kissing him fully, savouring the feel of his soft, thin lips against her full, voluptuous red ones.

The next morning, Angel wandered over to the kitchen, biting into a juicy red apple as she dreamily recalled the events of the previous night. She blushed a little at thought of how hot Soryu had looked, with his broad, muscular frame pressed against her small, lithe one.

'That's mine.' A low voice whispered in her ear, a pair strong arms, encircling her waist, playing with the hem of her clothes. She was wearing just Soryu's shirt, which she'd found discarded on a chair in the bedroom and the sight of her- scarcely clad, her bare skin against the material of his shirt- was too much for Soryu to bear. 'I'd like it back.' He said teasingly, lifting up the hem. She pushed it back down, blushing.

'Soryu! Hands off!' She danced laughingly out of his reach, waving the apple teasingly at him. 'I've got to get to work and I'm sure you've got some menial errand to run.'

He pouted at her as she teased him, watching with disappointment as she disappeared into the shower. Although he did cheer up considerably when he realized she'd left the door unlocked. Obviously that was an invitation…

Hence it was a lot later than normal when Angel finally managed to escape to the lounge, dressed formally for work and grabbing a muffin from the counter as breakfast.

'I see Soryu made you stay in his arms until the very last moment today, huh Angel? I'd love a taste too if you ever feel like it.' Baba said teasingly. She blushed and looked away. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and Angel looked up to see Soryu glowering threateningly at Baba.

'Are you harassing my girlfriend, Baba?' He asked, a hint of danger in his tone.

'No! No. Not at all.' Baba said hastily. 'We've all seen how scary you can be when you're jealous.'

Angel laughed and reached up on her tiptoes to give Soryu a quick kiss on the cheek.

'I've got to go. Soryu, annoying as he is, please don't shoot Baba while I'm gone.' She begged as she turned to leave.

'Hah Soryu! You can't do anything to me now: I'm under the protection of your girlfriend.' He began to incessantly tease Soryu.

'Although, Baba, don't think it means I won't shoot you myself, if you keep this up.' She warned, as she strode out of the lounge, a huge smile on her face at their antics.


End file.
